Rebel Without A Cause
by Terrible Twins
Summary: Jaina has lived a priveleged life, but none of that has ever told her who exactly Jaina Solo is. So she's become a rebel, leading a band called Twin Suns and failing most of her classes. Then a boy moves to her school and her grade relies on his. BY MUTT
1. Chapter 1

Kyp was at the climax of his big riff in their latest song, Darra tapping out a light rhythm behind him. And then it all shut off. There was silence for a moment then a clatter as Jaina violently shoved her mic-stand to the ground. She stomped to the garage door through the dark, kicking a drum along the way, and yanked it open.

"MOM!!!!" She yelled into the lighted house as the band stood in the dark room and tried to disappear.

"Jaina, please. I have an important speech I have to prepare for and I don't have time for this right now." Leia Organa Solo replied in a tired and aggrieved voice. With a growl Jaina stalked into the kitchen and flung open the circuit breaker, flipping the switch to return power to the garage. But when she got back it was to find all the others packing up. Kyp and Zekk were zipping the cases closed on their guitars and Darra had stuck her sticks in her back pocket while Jake held his sheaf of music in one hand.

"What are you doing?" Jaina asked; her expression and tone full of ice.

"Jay, face it. We're done for the night. Go copy Jacen's homework and go to bed. We can try again tomorrow." Zekk replied in a calming voice and she deflated. Yet, despite their intentions, none of the others moved a muscle until Jaina responded.

"Get out of here, all of you." She said with a sigh. Jake and Darra each gently squeezed one of the smaller teen's shoulders as they passed and were soon gone. Then Zekk gave her a hug and Kyp ruffled her hair.

"We'll see you tomorrow Midget." The older man said before both followed the others. She stood and stared at the instruments for a moment before turning and entering the brightly lit kitchen. Her hair was cut in choppy, uneven layers that still held some semblance of symmetry and dyed with streaks of blue, purple, and green in varying shades. And she wore a pair of black synth-leather pants that clung to her legs in a style known as 'skinny' with a blood-red tank-top styled to look like a corset. To complete the look she had on clunk black boots with thick red laces.

She took the stairs three at a time and breezed into her twin's bedroom. He was standing at the far wall, taking notes on the various animals he kept in cages over there and she simply walked over to his desk and started riffling through the papers there in search of their summer assignment.

"Jace, where is it?" She asked after several minutes of searching, looking up and glaring at her brother.

"I already gave it to Uncle Luke. You'll just have to write your own paper this year. Like you promised Aunt Mara you would." He replied calmly, not even looking up from whatever little creature he was studying at the moment. Jaina glared his back, to no effect, for a full five minutes before stalking from his room. She went next door, to her own room, and slammed the door behind her before throwing herself onto her bed. It was the second to last day of summer vacation, and it was her worst one yet.


	2. Chapter 2

After spending most of the day struggling to write a paper on the Empire's policies versus that of the New Republic Jaina threw down her pen in disgust.

"Why am I doing this again?" She asked the various posters in her room.

"Because Jace won't let you use his." A snarky voice replied from the door way. She turned and glared at her youngest brother and he met her gaze with a confident smirk.

"Just telling it as I see it big sis." He said, shrugging his slim shoulders. He was wearing his street-racing outfit; a patched blue flight suit that matched his eyes and a pair of racing goggles hanging from their strap around his neck.

"What do you want runt?" She growled at him, raising one dark brow.

"Hey, I'm not the runt here. Anyway, Mom wanted me to tell you your friends were here and to get them out of the house before she went crazy. Now I'm off to work on _No Krakana_ with Tahiri." He explained, naming his racer before he disappeared. Jaina immediately jumped up from her sprawled position on her impossibly large bed and yanked her boots on before clattering down the stairs. She nearly broke out laughing right there when she found her mother looking very frazzled and aggrieved as the guys improvised a rap and Darra played the rhythm out on various counters and dishes.

"C'mon guys, we've abused this house enough for now. Let's go to the _Venture_." She suggested. They all agreed, loudly and enthusiastically, and followed her from the house. The _Errant Venture_ was an all-ages club in the upper-levels of Coruscant and run by a family friend, Booster Terrik. As they walked they automatically took up their usual positions; Jaina in the lead with Zekk and Kyp flanking her and Jake and Darra taking up the rear. Most people didn't pay the group any mind, as this was a familiar sight in this neighborhood.

"So, did you get that paper written?" Kyp asked with a mischievous grin and Jaina waved her hand.

"Who cares?" She replied as she swept into the _Venture_ with a flourish. Booster grinned at them from his office door, watching as the activity level in the club immediately picked up. Things like that happened when Jaina Solo was involved, everything got much more exciting. Even though two of the five weren't old enough to drink, no one officially noticed if Zekk and Jaina palmed a few drinks off their friends. Jake and Darra were the same age as their two friends but, due to cultural stuff that no one could understand, they could out-drink anyone there. And Kyp, well he was old enough, stubborn enough, and idiotic enough to go drinking with kids 15 years younger than him. Shaking his head with a chuckle Booster simply waved for the Bartender to give the group whatever they asked for, in moderation. And why not? It was the last day of summer vacation for these kids and they deserved to party a little.

"Hey Booster!!" Zekk yelled some time later, his words a tiny bit slurred. The older man outright laughed at this, for such a big kid Zekk was a light-weight.

"Yeah kid?" He replied as the five made their way towards him through the crowd.

"How you doing old man?" He asked, a huge grin on his pale face. Jaina was snickering beside him, only slightly buzzed unlike her large friend. Booster raised an eyebrow and Jaina smirked, knowing that her friend had just stepped in a pile of poodoo.

"Old man? That's an insult kid, one I don't take lightly. You care to settle that in the way of men?" He replied, holding back a grin. Zekk considered it then nodded.

"Alright then. Someone bring a table and two chairs! We have an insult to settle." He called into the crowd. A few minutes later the two males were seated across a slim table from each other, sleeves rolled up and elbows firmly planted on the plasteel surface. They grasped hands and Jaina stood between them beside the table, a huge grin on her face.

"Go!" She yelled and the two started straining, muscles in their arms bulging for a moment before Zekk's pale hand slammed onto the table. The dark-haired youth looked at his hand, then at the 'old man' sitting across from him.

"Rematch." He growled. Booster happily agreed and they set to it. Five rematches later and Booster was still winning. Five more and Zekk was dragged away from the club by his friends. He had never beaten Booster before, and it didn't look like he was gonna be breaking that record anytime soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Jaina and the gang had retired to Kyp's apartment; where they raided his fridge, made a mess of his living room, and messed up the settings on his holo. All to his resigned amusement. And he let them do so simply because these kids were the only people who didn't really care what he'd done in the past, they accepted him as he was. So he simply watched as Jaina dumped a bowl of popcorn kernels and melon seeds on Zekk's head. And as Jake and Darra crowded in front of his fridge, searching for yet more to eat. He didn't even wince when his door slammed open to reveal a triumphantly grinning Jacen with his freakishly somber girlfriend standing beside him.

"Who's the best band manager on Coruscant?" He crowed in delight as he pranced, yes pranced the boy is something of a pansy at times, into the room and vaulted over the couch.

"Spill it Jace." Jaina replied with an annoyed roll of her eyes, sticking her booted foot out just as her twin landed, causing him to land flat on his face. He rolled over, completely unfazed, and grinned at them all.

"Guess you don't wanna know about the gig I got you then." He said, his brown eyes gleaming wickedly. She stood up and started for the door with a calm, unhurried stride. Jaina smirked and tackled him from behind, pinning him to the ground and shoving his face into the carpet with one small hand in his curly hair. He yelped a muffled noise that sounded something like 'Tenel Ka!!' through the ground. Zekk was cracking up, and Kyp was trying hard not to laugh. Jaina finally got off his back when he stopped struggling, but when he rolled over she pounced and knelt on his recently broadening chest.

"Spill joker." She said with a malicious grin. Jacen gulped in air and nodded.

"I got you guys a gig at the Rogue. Can I get up now?" He replied, naming the biggest club on planet before his voice rose into a whine at the last.

"Kriffing Sith Jace! Why didn't you just tell us!? How'd you get us a gig there?! Never mind, when is it!?" Jaina responded excitedly, her voice gradually rising in pitch until everyone in the apartment was cringing from the sound. She finally jumped off her brother and turned to face her audience, feet shoulder-width apart and arms flung out to either side.

"This is our big break guys! This is it!" She screamed happily and tackled Zekk and Kyp with boundless enthusiasm. Jacen staggered to his feet and shot a betrayed glance at Tenel Ka.

"I thought it best not to interfere." She said simply, giving him a light peck on the lips. Kyp could have sworn he saw amusement in the young athlete's gray eyes before his view was blocked by the exuberant Jaina. And when he looked again it was gone. Well, she was gone to be more precise. Both of the more studious teens had disappeared out the door as soon as it looked like they could get away without Jaina noticing. Smart of them. But Kyp was stuck here with a shrieking Jaina; it was his house after all. He would like to keep it in one piece.


	4. Chapter 4

"Jacen, where's your sister?" Leia asked her eldest son as he wandered into the kitchen. He shrugged and stuck his finger in the soup she'd gotten from the food processor. He grinned cheekily as she gently whacked his hand before sticking said finger into his mouth and tasting the soup.

"Don't know. Yum, creamy jark-root. Again." He replied, raising one brown brow at her and she rolled her brown eyes.

"Really, where's Jaina?" She asked again and he shook his head in response, his shaggy brown hair flying around his head a little.

"I saw her at Kyp's last Mom. But I really don't know." He replied more seriously, seating himself on a bar stool across the counter from her. Anakin came striding in, wiping grease off his face with a rag that he stuffed into his pocket as soon as he was marginally clean.

"Hey Mom, Jace. Jark-root again? Really Mom, there's more in processor than that." He said with a smirk, shoving his older brother's shoulder as he sat next to him. They all sat there for a moment, a rather comfortable silence covering them as they each pulled out something to entertain themselves with. Jace let his crystal snake run over his hands, though Force knew where he'd gotten it seeing as he hadn't moved an inch. Anakin pulled a sensor of some sort from his pocket and began tinkering with it while Leia read through something on her datapad. Han sauntered into the kitchen after a day's work on the _Falcon_ with Chewie trailing along behind him. They looked at the soup and made to turn around. But Leia's hand shot out and grabbed the shoulder of Han's vest without even looking.

"Oh no you don't nerf-herder. You are eating dinner with us tonight." She said, looking up at him with the imperious expression he'd fallen in love with all those years ago. He laughed and gave her a light kiss before turning back to the boys.

"Jaina hasn't decided to grace us with her presence yet, eh boys?" He asked with a chuckle. They grinned and shook their heads at him. Jus then the young woman in question calmly walked into the room.

"Good evening wonderful family of mine." She said in a sing-song voice as she slid into her seat beside Anakin. She leaned over and kissed her father on the cheek and even tapped the head of Jacen's snake with a single finger. Everyone but Jace looked at her like something was wrong.

"I got her a good gig." He explained after a moment of questioning silence.

"That explains it." Anakin replied and reached for a bowl so that they could start eating. Everyone then relaxed into chatter as they began to eat, talking about everything but Jaina's music. It wasn't something often spoke of, since it usually sparked one argument or another.

"School starts tomorrow. Have you all finished your summer assignments?" Leia asked after they'd all finished eating. Jacen nodded, once again playing with his snake. Anakin thought for a moment before nodding as well, having to think back a bit to remember if he'd finished his paper or not. Her gaze then turned to her only daughter, who was humming some tune or another under her breath as she drummed out the rhythm on the counter with her long fingers.

"Hmm? Oh, yes. I've finished it, more or less." She replied before standing and stretching her slim arms over her head. Before anyone could say anything she strolled off to her room. Jacen chuckled and stood as well, grinning at his mother.

"I didn't let her use mine this time Mom, don't worry. Night." He said, kissing his mother on the cheek and ruffling his brother's hair before he too ambled up the stairs and to his room. Anakin shrugged and followed his siblings with an absent wave towards his parents. Han lounged against the counter next to his wife, a small smirk on his face as he watched his children head to bed.

"Han, what are we going to do with her?" Leia asked, holding her head in her hands. Han gently rubbed her back with one calloused hand.

"Nothing Princess. She's too much like us to take direction. She has to find her own way." He replied, lifting her head to face him with a lop-sided smile. He kissed her, his actions softer than most would imagine the scoundrel capable of. When he pulled back Leia smiled up at him, leaning against his lean chest.

"I guess you're right Han. I just worry about her." He chuckled and brushed his hand over her brown hair.

"Of course I am Princess. Now c'mon. Let's go to bed." He tugged her towards the stairs and the two of them followed their children into sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Jaina strolled through the front doors on the school with the others trailing behind, minus Kyp but plus her brothers and their girlfriends. She was headed towards her locker when a nervous freshman intercepted her, standing in her way but staring at the ground. She glared at the kid and a shiver traveled down his spine before Zekk intervened on his behalf, kind of.

"What is it kid?" He growled in that good-natured, gentle-giant way of his.

"M-Master Skywalker wants to see you in his office Goddess." He stuttered before scampering off to his group of friends down the hall. Jaina scowled and looked mutinous before Zekk placed a hand on her shoulder to get her attention.

"Go on Jay, I'll get your stuff. You know it's better to get this out of the way now." He said and she nodded with a sigh before stalking off to her uncle's office. She entered the large but simple office with a resigned look on her face but was brought up short by the sight of a young man standing before Luke's desk.

"Jaina, thank you for arriving so promptly. This is Jagged Fel, he just transferred here and I want you to show him around. And to keep you from ditching him the first chance you get I have made it so that your grade relies on his. You help him catch up on anything his old school hadn't covered, and you pass." Her uncle explained, a pleasant smile on his face and mischief in his blue eyes. Jaina eyed Fel thoughtfully, circling around behind him like some sort of predator. Then she turned to her uncle and raised one brown eyebrow, he raised a single golden brow in reply.

"Pass as in graduate?" She asked and he nodded. A grin split her face and she grabbed Fel's arm.

"Well then, we have work to do." She said and promptly dragged him from the room. They came out into the hall and she released the boy, causing him to stumble into the lockers.

"Okay Fel, here's how this is going to work. You pass this year so that I can graduate. If you need academic help talk to my twin. You can hang with us at lunch if you really want to but no following us around after school. Got it?" She said, her tone all business and her brown eyes surprisingly hard. He glared right back at her as he gained his balance and brushed off his immaculately clean jumpsuit.

"Master Skywalker assigned you as my guide here. You would delegate that duty to your brother?" He asked coldly. Jaina pretended to think for a moment before nodding.

"Of course." She said simply then turned and disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

Jag stared in the direction she'd disappeared, blown away by her complete disregard for her assigned duties. Then, as he regained control of all his mental faculties, he realized that it could only be expected from the oldest child of one such as Han Solo. With a sigh he went looking for his locker, not paying attention to the other people as he should have been. And that is how he ran face-first into Jacen Solo.


	6. Chapter 6

The only reason Jacen didn't fall when the slightly shorter, but much more muscled, youth ran into him was because Tenel Ka was behind him. He grunted and barely held onto his books as Tenel Ka stepped around him to see what happened.

"New here?" Jacen asked in a friendly manner, a crooked smile on his face.

"I-Yes. Is it that obvious?" The guy replied a bit stiffly, turning to open his locker.

"I dunno. I just didn't recognize you is all. I'm Jacen and this is Tenel Ka." He introduced himself, idly spinning his own combination and flicking his locker open while Tenel Ka began opening hers. He rummaged around a bit, sticking his curly-haired head inside to see better, before coming out with his first period books and notebooks. But by that time of course Tenel Ka had already gathered her things, closed her locker, locked it, and was patiently waiting for him to finish. Jacen had his hands full so, after a quick and furtive glance around, nudged it with the Force and locked it the same way. Tenel Ka gave him a reproving look and he replied with a sheepish yet somehow still roguish smile.

"Ah. So you are Jacen Solo. Your sister directed me to you, though I am reluctant to ask you to take over her duties as assigned by Mast Skywalker. I am Jagged Fel, a transfer student from Chiss space." The guy, Jagged, responded with a respectful nod. Jacen sighed and exchanged a knowing look with Tenel Ka.

"Already? She could have at least left it for next week. What's she supposed to do?" Jacen asked with a sigh, frowning at his sister's capriciousness.

"She was to help me catch up on anything my previous school had not covered. Master Skywalker told her that if I graduate than she may as well." Jag replied, noting Jacen's frown. He also noticed the fact that Tenel Ka exhibited almost no emotion, something not as discomfiting to him as it may have been to most due to his Chiss upbringing. Jacen sighed and shook his head softly.

"Alright, c'mon. You probably have first period with us then." He said, jerking his head down the hall before turning and heading in that direction. Tenel Ka walked on his right and her imposing presence broke their path through the crowded halls while Jag strode along on his left.

"So Chiss space, huh? That explains why Tenel Ka hasn't freaked you out. Not that she tries to mind you, it just kinda happens." Jacen said, rambling in his attempt to start conversation. Jag raised a single eyebrow and looked at Tenel Ka behind the lanky teen's head. The stoic, red-haired girl simply looked back; seemingly unmoved by her companion's chatter. So Jag let that drop and turned back to the friendlier boy.

"Yes, my father was a pilot among them for a while after leaving the Empire." Jag replied, choosing to ignore the boy's scowl at the mention of the Empire.

"Yes, Fel. He was a talented pilot among the 181st correct?" Tenel Ka finally spoke up, her tone seemingly uninterested and her voice a deep alto. At that Jacen looked up from where he'd been distracted by the creases and scuff marks on his old boots and looked between the two.

"I thought the name sounded familiar. Why'd you guys move back into Known Space?" He asked, the shadow that had crossed his face at the mention of the Empire gone in face of his ever-present curiosity.

"My Uncle is a general with your New Republic and my mother wished to see him. It caused a disagreement so my parents are temporarily estranged, I moved here with my mother." He replied, absolutely no shame in his voice or face. Neither of them said anything; for their parents had fairly good relations, even if the Solos had spent most of their courtship arguing as if they hated each other. Then they reached their classroom and the awkward conversation was thankfully cut short as Tenel Ka pulled the door open to reveal their classmates. It was an English class and the three of them walked in to find almost everyone else seated. A blush colored Jacen's features and he would have frozen if Tenel Ka hadn't grabbed his arm and pulled him to their seats at the front of the class. Jag started towards the empty seat beside them but the teacher stood and motioned him towards her. He walked over to her; back military straight and head facing forward. The teacher had silvery hair and a graceful manner as she smiled gently at him.

"Hello, I'm Master Tionne. Please introduce yourself for the class." She said, her tone light and musical. Jag turned on his heel to face the class; standing at attention as he surveyed them with his pale green eyes.

"I am Jagged Fel and I transferred here from my home in Chiss Space." He said, his words simple and to the point. Very few of the students were paying attention, though Jacen gave him a lopsided grin and two thumbs up in encouragement or some such thing. Jag spotted Jaina slumped in the back of the classroom with three other students; one was a tall youth with long black hair and suspicious green eyes with a darker ring around them; the other two had an aura about them that denied others getting close they were lanky, with long limbs and a certain predatory grace even while they lounged at their desks. He moved to sit next to Jacen, leaving only one desk open in the group of four his new friend was seated at. Tionne had Jacen passing out papers when the door slammed open and a boy with messily spiked blonde hair stumbled in. His clothing was a garish mix of scarlet, purple, and gold that clashed horribly with his pale and flushed complexion. A couple of students smothered laughter as the boy staggered to the empty seat at Jag's group to be greeted by Jacen's lopsided smile.

"Hey Raynar, wrong side of the war again?" He asked sympathetically. Jagged was confused but said nothing, instead skimming over the paper lying on his desk.

"Yeah. I had to change my clothes twice, and by then Dad had taken the chauffeur and I had to catch a taxi. It was so Kr-" He was whining but was interrupted by Master Tionne clearing her throat.

"Raynar, if you could turn your attention to your assignment please. I'd like to get the class going." She said, a small smile on her face. Apparently this was a normal occurrence, though Jag still wondered what this war was that Jacen had referred to. But then the class began in earnest and he put those thoughts aside as he concentrated on their teacher.


	7. Chapter 7

Jag was walking next to Raynar, heading for lunch after the end of their third period, when he remembered the comments that had puzzled him that morning. He waited for a pause in the excitable youth's chatter before speaking, his Chiss manners too well ingrained for him to dismiss them.

"What did Jacen mean by a war this morning?" He asked before the other boy could blaze into yet another story of his misfortune. Now he paused, his stride faltering and his bright blue eyes going wide.

"It's nothing, just this gang of kids making trouble. They don't like us Demy kids." He replied after a moment, using what Jag had learned was a popular abbreviation for Independent Academy, the name of their school. He had a feeling there was more to it than that but before he could ask Raynar pushed the cafeteria doors open and he was blasted with a burst of sudden sound. While he'd had hints of such during the morning he hadn't yet realized just how different this place was from the Chiss academy he'd attended until this year. A wave of noise washed over him as he followed Raynar through the door and to the serving line. He took a tray and his lunch rather distractedly as his pale green eyes scanned the huge but crowded room and followed Raynar more by instinct than because he saw where he was going. He ended up seated between the blonde boy and Jacen, who mumbled a greeting around a mouthful of food. Then the middle Solo child jerked like he'd been kicked in the shin and Jag would bet anything it had been the impassive red-head sitting on Jacen's other side. Then Jag turned his gaze to the table's other occupants and realized Jaina was seated at what could be termed the head of the table with her regular posse. Across from him was a brown-haired underclassman with startling blue eyes, a bouncy blonde girl with emerald eyes, and a large wookie with a thick black stripe in the chestnut fur of his head. There were a few others but these were obviously the main players in this group of friends. Jacen had obviously finished whatever he was eating because he began introductions.

"Hey everybody, this is Jag. He just transferred here from Chiss space and he's gonna hang with us. Jag, you already know Jaina but the big guy to her right is Zekk. The other two are Jake and Darra, then there's Lowie; he's the wookie. Next to him are my brother Anakin and his girlfriend Tahiri." He explained, pointing at each with his fork as he introduced them before turning back to his food. Then there was the clop of hooves as another being approached their table and Raynar turned as scarlet as his shirt.

"Oh, Lusa! You made it today, this is Jag. He's new here and he's hanging with us so I thought I should introduce him to you. You look really nice today you know?" Raynar rambled, finally shutting himself up by stuffing food into his mouth. There was a quiet chuckle that reverberated up the table as the others took in his blush and rambling words. Lusa simply smiled softly and set her tray beside Raynar's. She was a centauriform girl with chestnut hair and tail. She wore a simple green, sleeveless shirt over her torso and nothing else as she had no need to cover her lower body. It was obvious from his furtive glances as he continued to eat that Raynar very much liked this recent arrival, and also from his comment that she either didn't always eat with them or she didn't always make it to school. Throughout the lunch period Jag idly listened their conversations, learning more in this way than he could have by speaking up. And when the bell rang to signal the next class he had a pretty good idea of the group's dynamics.

"C'mon, we all have this class together." Jacen said, nudging Jag in the direction of the door as he went to toss his empty tray onto the appropriate rack.


	8. AN

Sorry this new chapter is taking me so long. I've been caught up in a mixture of RL, RP, and other stories as my muses collectively attacked me from all angles. Anyway, I'm working on this new chapter and so far it's one of my favorites for the simple matter of content. Anyway, thanks for your patience and I hope you enjoy this once I have it completed and posted.


	9. Chapter 8

Jag followed Jacen through the halls, catching a glimpse of Jaina's multi-hued hair as she turned a corner ahead of them. He pulled his schedule from his pocket, carefully unfolding the smooth and even creases of the flimsi. Apparently his next class was something resembling an electives class and from the information he'd managed to find on the school's holopage it would be offering things such as fencing, simulator practice, and other such subjects. Of course, he had a piloting class after that so he currently had no need to make use of this period's simulators but he'd certainly keep them in mind if he needed the extra practice. He was a fair hand at fencing, so perhaps he'd try that. But first he'd watch the other members of his class and see how they did. He walked through the doors and paused at the sight of the huge room before moving out of the way of Raynar as he came through behind him. There were two teachers here, a woman with the same fiercely exotic features as Tenel Ka and a man with unkempt black hair and flashing emerald eyes. Jaina had paused next to the man and appeared to be engaged in an argument with him before he looked up and caught sight of Jag standing just inside the door.

"Fel, come on over here. I'm Master Durron and this is Master Ti. We're your instructors for this class. Now I understand that you made it into Master Skywalker's piloting class next period, congratulations cause not everyone does. That means you might not want to be using the simulators just yet. Any idea what you will be wanting to work on?" The man, Master Durron, explained. Jag shook his head in reply.

"No sir, I thought I might observe first." He answered and Durron nodded.

"Alright then, you can take a seat in one of the chairs over by the door while I get these guys organized. Zekk, Tahiri! Go get the mats. Jacen, could you be so kind as to stop talking to the spiders and get the sabers for me?" The man turned away after instructing Jag and began directing the students. Jag made his way to the seats and sat himself down, watching with interest as everything was set up. It seemed that everyone he'd been introduced to at lunch participated in this class, and that they all worked on fencing this period. Once everything was set out to Master Durron's liking Master Ti stepped forward to pair them up. Everyone already had a saber and they lined up facing the two instructors. The formidable woman studied them for a moment before nodding to herself and rattling off names.

"Anakin and Jaina, Jacen and Tenel Ka, Tahiri and Raynar, Zekk and Darra, Jake and Lusa. Go to your mats and wait for my mark." She said in a cool, clear voice that was just as emotionless as Jacen's red-haired companion. Jake and Darra exchanged unreadable looks and brushed shoulders before heading off with their respective partners. Tahiri made a face at the clumsy blonde boy's back that had Master Durron stifling a chuckle. Jacen gave his girlfriend a lopsided grin to which she responded with a solemn nod. And Jaina exchanged a smirk with her younger brother. All their eyes turned towards Master Ti and waited for her signal. This turned out to be a simple drop of her hand. Jag tried to watch them all but really only caught flashes of most of them. Darra and Zekk were in a contest of speed and strength, with the lanky young woman darting around the large boy in calculated attacks meant to trip him up. Jake was working more sedately, and Jag could tell the other boy was holding back in deference to his opponent. Tahiri's strikes were hesitant, but she had an inherent grace that made Raynar's usual clumsiness look even worse as he stumbled and struggled to keep up. But it was the Solo twins and their opponents who caught his attention. The happy-go-lucky, joking, mediator who'd been showing him around the school was turned into a solemn warrior as he exchanged blows with the red-haired girl. They moved like they were in a dance, blades flashing so quickly that they were simply blurs of silver and the occasional spark. Then there was the contest between Jaina and her youngest brother, both battering at the other mercilessly and narrowly escaping attacks that would have killed a lesser opponent even with the dulled practice sabers.

"Breath-taking isn't it? All four have been trained to defend themselves their entire lives. Of course, Jaina and Anakin are really more pilots than swordsmen. But Jacen, he has his Uncle's talent. Jaina and Tenel Ka are the only ones who can really match him in his class." Durron commented, making the young man jump as he hadn't noticed the grizzled teacher's approach. The man smiled down at the youth and nodded back at the mats. Master Ti had stopped them and now she waved all but the four Durron had been speaking of over towards the edges. Jaina smirked, Jacen grinned, Anakin had a hint of a knowing smile, and Tenel Ka looked pretty much unchanged.

"Jacen, Tenel Ka; team up. Same goes for you and Anakin, Jaina. Go on my mark." She instructed before stepping out of the way and signaling again. What he had seen before was nothing to this. The pairs moved as if they were each a part of a single organism, working with a sort of team-work only seen in those of long acquaintance.

"Ten creds says Jaina beats Jace and ends the session." Zekk said, utter confidence in his tone. Jag raised an eyebrow but Durron didn't protest this betting. In fact, he joined in.

"I'll take you up on that. You know Jaina and Anakin aren't even half the team Jacen and Tenel Ka are. They don't mesh well on land, both too much the leader." He said, smirking down at Jag with a wink even as he dropped his bet on the small shelf sticking out of the wall. Zekk put his in a separate pile and the others added their bets. Jag noticed that despite their apparent friendship with the Solo girl both Jake and Darra bet on Jacen and Tenel Ka winning, as did Raynar and Lusa, while Tahiri and Zekk remained the only bettors for Jaina and Anakin. In the end, the majority was correct. Jacen and Tenel Ka flowed from one attack to the next with a seamless coordination that Jag had never seen before. Tenel Ka's gaze was sharp and focused, though apparently on nothing in particular. And Jacen's gaze was serene, almost dreamy, and he appeared to be feeling nothing at all as he worked flawlessly with his partner. Then, with a partnered move that Jag had no hopes of following, Tenel Ka had pinned Jaina's sword-arm beneath her knee while Jacen smoothly kicked the blade from his brother's grasp. Both had their own weapons resting in the hollow of their opponent's neck. With a chuckle Durron swept up his portion of the bettings and allowed the others to get theirs while he walked towards the quartet on the mats.

"Very good. But Jacen, you lost your concentration there at the end and could have broken Anakin's wrist if he'd chosen to try and hang onto his weapon. Jaina, you let your emotions run away with you. Well, you did too Anakin. Tenel Ka, perfect form as always but you need to stop worrying about Jacen in the fight. He can manage himself best if he knows you're doing your part." He said briskly before waving them off the mat. Then he turned and surveyed the group standing by the wall.

"Jake, come on over here and let's see what our new friend can do shall we?" He suggested. Jake smiled slightly and took one of the extra blades from where it lay against the wall, handing it to the green-eyed boy as he stood. Jag nodded his thanks and both stepped forward. The pair squared off and Jag watched for the signal out of the corner of his eye. When it came he tensed and focused his attention on the young-man across from him in anticipation of an attack.


End file.
